gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
ZGMF-X16A Revenge Gundam (RDS)
The Original Prototype body for the ZGMF-X09A Justice that was scrapped after testing was finished, the body of the giant machine was then taken and redesigned into the modern Revenge Gundam, its is piloted by Than Veia on Krane's behalf. Design The ZGMF-X16A was designed as the original Prototype Frame for the ZAFT Nuclear Gundams especially the ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam, due to that its frame was also considered a unique bodily design when the Dark Celestials redesigned it to be used by Than Veia and to carry on their Mobile Suite Production Research, it included the high speed booster engines that could be optionally activated at will. Equipment Background Armaments CP-01 Buster Sword A large sword that runs Creation Particles through Phase Shift Armour along its length, due to this the sword is massively more powerful than any Anti-Beam Coating or Anti-Phase Shift Weapons, able to slice through Laminated Armour or even Phase Shift like a knife through butter. The unique Material is so strong that beams as powerful as that launched from a Mobile Suite based Positron Cannon can be caught on the blade with a variable amount of discharge, this defensive feature was part of the original design, since the shield system of the Revenge Gundam has very little size or defensive mass therefore the Buster Sword is designed to absorb dangerous energy to increase its own destructive power. CDF-01 CLAWs The CDF-01 'CLAW's, literally meaning the 'C'ompact 'D'RAGOON 'F'angs-01 'C'ompact 'L'egacy 'A'ttack 'W'eapon(s), is a prototype design of compact DRAGOONs based off the DRAGOON "Fangs" used by the ZGMF-X999 X Mobile Suite, they were redesigned to be used as a Mass Produced Mobile Suite Support Weapon for Newtype Mobile Suites. The are equipped with: *'Beam Submachinegun: '''The Beam Submachinegun is the main weapon used in the CDF-01 CLAWs which open to fire at enemies, the Submachinegun is able to use rapid fire, firing a beam per second. *'Made from strong Gundanium Armour: 'Due to being built from strong Gundanium Armour, the CDF-01 CLAWs are extremely durable and when closed are strong enough to pierce clean through Phase Shift Armour of even Nuclear powered Gundams. MA-M20 "Lupus" Beam Rifle An extra Beam Rifle borrowed from the production of the ZGMF-X09A Justice and ZGMF-X10A Freedom, the Revenge has since been reprogrammed to be able to use this Beam weapon and to hold it on the lower back when not in use, it is however an optional weapon that doesn't need to be carried around or used. MMI-GAU1 "Sagittus" 20mm CIWS Four CIWS located in hidden alcoves on the chest of the unit, they are used to shoot down missiles and other projectiles or used to smash the Cameras of enemy Mobile Suites. MA-RQ02 "Lacerna" Beam Boomerang/small beam saber Mounted on the shoulders, these Beam Sabers are the rectangular successors to the MA-RQ01 "Lacerna" Beam Boomerang, they are often mistaken as Beam Cannons in association with the Justice which its design is based off. MA-MV00 composite armed shield system The MA-MV00 composite armed shield system is a Prototype of later modules used by ZAFT and the Dark Celestials, it is equipped with a single device that doubles as a Beam Saber and Beam Pistol, similar technology is used for the Beam Weapon in the wrist of the ZENM-01 Qubeley. Its equipment are: *'Beam Saber: 'The Beam Saber mode is used for close range combat, able to slay enemy Mobile Suites with a simple stab. *'Small Beam Pistol: '''The Small Beam Pistol is capable of destroying Mobile Suites and Armours with ease, it is easily the weakest weapon of its armament, despite this however it has shown to be quite effective. Special Equipment Powerplant Creation Engine The Creation Engine uses a form of Particles known as "Creation Particles", opposing and far more powerful than Positrons or Electrons, it is a Powerplant that if used correctly (in a Creation Shield or a defensive Buster Sword) could neutralize damages done against it - the most known example is the ZMF-00Ω Imperium Omega which has armour that is practically invulnerable to even a Nuclear Explosion. Operational History Trivia